ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Quilt City Ogres
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Quilt City Ogres are the former de-facto administrative mother chapter of the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts before OGREs reheadquartered in Europe, and are based out of the town of Paducah in western Kentucky. They are considered the second chapter to have formed within the O.G.R.E.s, the first being the Sin City Ogres. Due to Paducah's annual Quilting convention and it's status as home to the National Quilt Museum, the town has become known as Quilt City USA, which is how the chapter got its name. At some point in time, all of the Founding Five have been members of the chapter, and 8 of the 12 members ever elected to the American Board of Directors were from this chapter. The Quilt City OGREs are one of the most active chapters of OGREs, and the face of the organization in America. ;Subgroups :The chapter also runs a Amtgard club, the shire of The Riverlands. __FORCETOC__ History Founding and First Years The gaming group that would eventually become the Quilt City Ogres formed in 2006 in Paducah, Kentucky. The acronym OGREs began to be used by the players after coming across the moniker that was then being used by the Sin City Ogres via the internet. Players began recording their sessions and uploading them to the video sharing website Youtube for their own amusement. When creating this account, the chapter adopted the name "Quilt City Ogres" after first asking permission from the original Vegas group of gamers. With permission granted and the logo provided, the gang began to use the term to identify themselves as their youtube videos began to spread throughout the regional gamers, and as of December 2015 receiving more than 500,000 collective views. The later parts of 2007 would see the creation of a website and forums for the chapter, and by this point the term had become synonymous with the group. Some members moved off to college and nearby cities, forming the chapters that would become the Soil Ogres and the Derby City Ogres. With the formation of nearby chapters becoming more prevalent over the course of the next two years, the Quilt City Ogres decided to spearhead the incorporation of the OGREs and began to formulate plans to do so. Mother Chapter After much preparation, OGRES: The Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts, Incorporated was formed in late 2009 within the Commonwealth of Kentucky. With this happening, the Quilt City Ogres became the "mother chapter" of the organization as a whole, with the most members out of any chapter represented on the Board of Directors. New chapters must contact this chapter in order to form, and for assistance with Ogre-related issues. At Present The Quilt City OGREs keep a lower key profile now that they're no longer the mother chapter, and in 2016 began a re-focus on the regional gaming networking circle. The group spearheads an active gaming calendar in the tri-state area via their facebook and members. Founding Five At one point another, each of the original Founding Five members have been a member of this chapter. Members Chapter Patch (Handmade with love by Shari of A Little Crafty)]] The Quilt City Ogres have one of the largest and most fluctuating rosters of active member and associate members. Known members can be seen here. Officers ;Chapter Coordinator :Amanda Deecke ;Senior Game Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson ;Community Manager (Online Group Admin) :Andy Clark ;Community Liaison (Public Relations & Outreach) :Hooper Former Officers Chapter Coordinator ;November 2006 - February 2012 :Hooper :Served six years successfully ;February 2012 - March 2012 :Danielle Spencer :Recall Election to Remove ;March 2012 - November 2012 :Lacey Wilson :Stepped Down ;November 2012 - January 2013 :Elijah Williams :Interim Members on Ogres Wiki The following members of the Quilt City Ogres have accounts here on Ogres Wiki :Dennis Pelfrey :Gayle :Hooper :Jarrett Hughes :Jeff Dossett :Kelsey Phelps :Lacey Wilson :Steve :Walter Awards The chapter as a whole has won the following O.G.R.E. awards: *Largest Party Award (2009 & 2010) *Most Valuable Chapter (2009) *E-Lair Award (2009 & 2010) *E-Lair Award (2012 - Tie with the Sin City Ogres) *Most Valuable Chapter (2012) Chapter Member Awards Specific members of this chapter have won the following O.G.R.E. awards: *2010 Game Master Award - Walter Pfeifer-Thompson *2010 MVP - Lacey Wilson *2009 MVP - Hooper *Order of Chrétien de Troyes - Charles Burrow, Hooper, Steve Johnson Chapter Schedule The chapter is so large that it is impracticable to keep any static schedule, however for information on some of the longer lasting ongoing games and nights, please see here. Gaming Locations ;Residential Ogre Lair Host :Myriad, across the region ;Special Occasions :OMGcon, McCracken County Public Library Gaming Library To view the chapter's available gaming library, please see here External Links * Chapter Website ** Chapter Website in Spanish * Chapter Forums * Chapter Youtube Page * Chapter Myspace Page * Chapter Facebook Page * Chapter Twitter Updates ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Chapter → Chapter Portal → Kentucky Category:Chapter Category:Kentucky Category:Browse Category:Featured Article Category:Region 2